counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
AUG
| price = $3500 $3300 | origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 666 RPM 429 RPM scoped | weightloaded = 4.09 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | muzzlevelocity = 2900 | muzzleenergy = 1570 J | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.3 seconds 3.8 seconds | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 | Movement_speed = 221 / 250 (88%) 220 150 scoped | counterpart = SG 552 SG 553 | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 28 | Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) | Accuraterange = 49 m | Armorpenetration = 90% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Hotkey = B-4-4 CT | Entity = weapon_aug }} The AUG, or Bullpup, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for the Terrorists is the Krieg 552 (before Global Offensive) and SG 553 in Global Offensive. Overview The Steyr AUG is an Austrian-made assault rifle fed with 30 rounds of 5.56x45mm NATO. It is equipped with a low power lens scope for medium range engagement. Overall, this assault rifle has moderate damage, accuracy and recoil control. The rate of fire is high and it is moderate in weight. In Counter-Strike, Condition Zero and Source, using the scope lowers the rate of fire whilst in Global Offensive there is no fire rate penalty for using the scope. Also in Global Offensive only, using the scope lowers the recoil significantly. It is highly favored by newer players due to its easy-to-learn "scope and shoot" policy, but is avoided in competitive matches due to its hefty price tag, heavy weight, and long reload times. Properties The AUG is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 12% speed reduction. The AUG is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Highest first shot accuracy out of any gun in the game * High rate of fire * Has the ability to zoom in * Moderate damage * Instant headshot kill at point blank range, even if a helmet is worn (CS:GO) * Useful for long range combat (firing in bursts of 3) Disadvantages * Low rate of fire when scoped (excluding CS:GO) * Long reload time (especially in CS:S and CS:GO) * Expensive for an assault rifle * High recoil (CS:GO only) * Fairly low damage for an assault rifle against unarmored targets (CS:GO) Gameplay Tactics * This weapon is ideal for defensive purposes, such as guarding or camping, but can also be used offensively. Since an opponent with a sniper rifle still has an advantage at long range, it's advised to camp at medium to close ranges with the AUG. * Arguably, the AUG is one of the most accurate weapons in the game with low spread. Use this as an advantage and spray bullets at the stomach of enemies. * Use the weapon's zoom to increase the accuracy of the weapon for opponents at a distance. ** It is not recommended to use the zoom at close range, as it decreases the peripheral vision and firing rate (in older games). Additionally, firing while zoomed in will cause more visual shake, making it more difficult to track targets at close ranges. ** Due to the reduced rate of fire, it is recommended to go for a headshot or aim at the chest or neck when zoomed in. While firing, counter the weapon's spread by aiming for the chest or neck, especially in Global Offensive. ** Due to this feature of semi-zoom, it's possible to function as a "legal" auto-sniper through the use of short bursts, but at the cost of lesser damage and less farther zoom requiring more precision. * The AUG is often avoided in competitive matches due to its long reload time and less damage compared to the M4A1 (no longer true in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive). However, the excellent accuracy and low spread are its primary advantages and some experienced players can wield this rifle to engage enemies at long distances. Basically, scoring a headshot is much easier with an AUG than compared to the M4A1. * In an update, the AUG in Global Offensive was given new optics providing a slightly clearer view of targets at longer ranges. However, the field of view is dramatically reduced, obscuring much of the surrounding environment. ** When using the optics, take advantage of cover and remain unexposed to be a harder target to hit or ambush, especially at mid-range. ** It inflicts slightly less damage than any other assault rifles against unarmored targets, but the good armor penetration makes the AUG the only CT-exclusive assault rifle that can kill with 1 headshot even with helmet equipped (only at close range). * Spraying bullets is not always recommended, unless at very close range as the AUG has large cone of fire. ** In Source, this weapon has sightly increased accuracy. For long range combat, if an enemy target is standing still, try to fire one shot at a time and aim for the head. * Compared to the SG 552, the AUG has better accuracy and lower spread, but it also has lower damage and has a longer reload time. This makes the AUG less suitable for users that spray bullets so it is recommended to burst-fire and aim accurately to counter SG-552 users. * Reload strategically, as the AUG's reload time is considerably long (especially in Source and Global Offensive, where its reload time is the longest among rifles). Countertactics * Avoid all close and medium contact with its users. ** If close proximity cannot be avoided, AUG users may struggle in direct contact with enemies (either due to the lower rate of fire or high recoil in Global Offensive). Use a submachine gun or a shotgun and overpower the assailant. * If using fully automatic weapons, opt for weapons with a higher firing speed than this weapon, higher accuracy, or higher damage. * Despite its ranged potential, sniper rifles have the advantage against AUG users. * Use powerful weapons, such as a shotgun at close range, or counter it with the SG 552 or SG 553 * Flank users who are using the optics to stay out of the optics field of view. * Take advantage of the AUG's long reload times by forcing the user to spray the weapon. Appearances ''Condition Zero In Tour of Duty, there are two CT bots that equip the AUG as their primary weapons: *Jake: Cost 4 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) *Duke: Cost 5 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) Deleted Scenes The AUG only appears in two missions (excluding Training): *Counter Terrorist Training: At the shooting range, along with the AWP. *Motorcade Assault: As a starting loadout. *Hankagai: As a starting loadout. Comparison to the Krieg 552 Positive *Slightly better accuracy *Lower recoil Neutral *Same ammunition cost *Same price ($3500) *Same magazine size (30 rounds) *Both weapons are equipped with a scope which zooms the player's view Negative *Slightly lower damage *Slower reload time (3.8 seconds vs 2.9 seconds) *Heavier (221 units per seconds vs 230 units per second) Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is ''aug. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AUG's bolt is not attached to the gun. The bottom of the bolt is missing faces and can be seen through. ** Adding to it, when pulling the bolt back, the bolt actually floats above where it's supposed to be. * The AUG in Source is the weakest rifle that uses 7.62mm rounds, probably because it is actually a 5.56mm round rifle. Furthermore, headshots from the AUG don't always kill while other 7.62mm weapons do. * A HUD and game error in Counter-Strike: Source lists the ammunition as 7.62x51mm, when infact it uses 5.56x45mm. So far, this caliber is not available for this weapon in real life. The AUG in-game uses the same ammo as the AK-47 and other 7.62mm firearms. * In Deleted Scenes, the AUG A1 is used by players in some missions, but it is never seen in the hand of NPCs. The Deleted Scenes variant has its own model, animation, and firing sound. * In early Counter-Strike games, the AUG was known as the Bullpup. However, the AUG is not the only bullpup weapon in the game. Others include the P90 and the FAMAS. * Prior to Global Offensive, the AUG used in game is the Steyr AUG A0, an older version of the Steyr AUG A1. In Global Offensive, the model is changed to the Steyr AUG A3. From a gameplay point-of-view, this is merely cosmetic. * The 1.5x Optic used for the AUG A1 (CS, CS:CZ, CS:S) is called the Swarovski scope, traditional for the AUG A1 and acts as carrying handle. In CS:GO, the AUG A3 uses the more modern Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) but with a smaller magnification of 3 times. * In Global Offensive, the AUG is modeled with a 42 round magazine, though it still holds the usual 30. ** The AUG in real life uses a transparent magazine that shows remaining rounds; however this feature is removed from the game to reduce memory. * Before the update, the rate of fire would be halved while scoped in, to about 360 rpm. After the update, it was changed to 429 RPM. * In the update in Global Offensive, the scoped view was updated from the old scope and crosshair (identical to sniper scopes) to a green dot sight, which is further updated in the update in which the scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. External links *Steyr AUG at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:5.56 user Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Austrian weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons